Nuestra Habitación
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Shoujo Ai. Fic que habla sobre el sentimiento posesivo que siente Tamao hacia Nagisa. Tamao's POV.


**Autora: **Shiori Misaka

**Titulo: **"Nuestra Habitacion"

**Genero**: Romance / Drama / Oneshot

**Carácteres:** Suzumi Tamao; Aoi Nagisa

**Advertencias: **Contiene Shoujo-Ai, es decir... romance entre dos chicas, no hay sexo explícito pero si sentimientos lésbicos.

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de Strawberry Panic! no me pertenecen, este fic solo es una producción de una fan para fans. La historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Tamao.

**Summary: **Confusos sentimientos que no escapan de cuatro paredes de una habitacion en Ichigo-sha. Tamao no puede seguir reprimiendo aquel sentimiento posesivo hacia Nagisa... aunque esta no le corresponda, quiere poseerla... solo para ella.

**-- **

**. x:-: Nuestra Habitacion :-:x .**

"_Había una vez...una chica de primer año que entró en Ichigo-sha, por alguna razón, ésta chica no tenía compañera de habitación. Por mucho tiempo le dijeron que algún día alguien llegaría y serían dos...pero la otra chica nunca vino. La muchacha esperaba impacientemente la llegada de la otra, no importaba cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer sola. Pasaron tres años y una estudiante fue trasladada a Miatre y compartiría habitación con ella en Ichigo-sha..."_

"_Bienvenida, Nagisa-chan..."_

Una escena lluviosa se veía a través de la ventana que daba a 'nuestra habitación'. La residencia suele notarse sombría en éste tipo de ocasiones, ya que las chicas no suelen salir de sus habitaciones, no hicimos fiesta del té. Son éstas las ocasiones en las que ella y yo nos quedamos solas en 'nuestra' habitación. Así es. Solas las dos. Ella y yo. La lluvia golpeando contra la acera y el concreto desentierra aquellos recuerdos ocultos en lo más profundo de mi corazón…

Fue hace exactamente una semana atrás. Hacía bastante tiempo que estaba empezando a ser consciente de mis sentimientos, sin embargo fue hace una semana que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía con mi cabeza, o más bien, con mi corazón. La misma persona que convive conmigo todos los días, es la chica que mis sueños empezaban a desear: su nombre es... Aoi Nagisa. Ella es a quien me costaba mirar a la cara día tras día; es a aquella persona quien he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo... la única compañía que necesito. Es mi hermosa y dulce mejor amiga...

Ésa mañana me desperté más tarde de lo habitual, era hora del desayuno y Nagisa no se encontraba junto a mí esa mañana...¿dónde podía haber ido? Me vestí y rápidamente corrí hasta el comedor de Ichigo-sha, me sorprendió el verla desayunando sola, junto a una ventana que dejaba escapar los rayos del sol. Curioso era que no estuviera con compañía, Nagisa ha destacado siempre por lo sociable que es: corrí hacia la mesa muy animada.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamé, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Uh… buenos días, Tamao-chan...- respondió algo distraída.

Me sorprendió el ver unos panqueques envueltos en regalo puestos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso, Nagisa-chan? – pregunté, indicando el pequeño regalo.

- Son unos panqueques que Chihaya-chan me enseñó a hacer ayer, he preparado algunos pero creo que aún no soy muy buena...- contestó, rascándose la cabeza algo apenada.

- Pues, vamos a probar…- me senté junto a ella y comí un pedazo, Nagisa me miraba con ilusión esperando ver mi respuesta.

Me distraje tanto con sus ojos carmesí que no había sentido el asqueroso sabor del trozo que me había echado a la boca. Viéndola, no quise expresar desagrado, y rápidamente me lo comí todo.

- Es…¡está delicioso! – mentí.

- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó muy emocionada.

- Sí, pero…será mejor que sigas practicando, digo…¡creo que puedes hacerlos mucho mejor!

- ¡Claro! Seguiré intentándolo hasta que me queden muy ricos...- dijo, llevándose el paquete de sus 'manjares' al pecho, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Ya veo, como se acerca el Día de los Enamorados y todo eso...

Su rostro se apagó de repente, yo no comprendía el porqué:

- ¿Piensas regalarle algo a alguien especial para el Día de San Valentín? – pregunté, algo curiosa.

-...Puede ser, - respondió Nagisa, cabizbaja.

- Ah…entiendo, - respondí, bebiendo un poco de café. No podía comprender porqué me había desilusionado tanto. -…¿Shizuma-sama? – me atreví a preguntar.

Ella se limpió la boca, y sin responderme se levantó de la mesa, tomó todas sus cosas, se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿Eh? Nagisa-chan... ¿adónde vas? – le pregunté, sin obtener respuesta. -…¡Voy contigo!

Tragué el pan, tomé los libros y corrí tras ella. Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Ichigo-sha, ése día era domingo y teníamos una tarea que hacer al aire libre, por alguna extraña razón lo había olvidado. Finalmente, conseguí alcanzarla hasta la parada de autobuses, donde afortunadamente logré subir con ella.

Había algo extraño en Nagisa, estaba mucho más callada y seria de lo normal...¿habría discutido con Shizuma? No estaba segura. Parecía querer evitar el tema...ni siquiera me había esperado para coger el autobús, teníamos que llegar al parque Chuoh para iniciar nuestra tarea. Una vez arriba del bus, la busqué con la mirada entre la gente, todos parecían ser estudiantes de nuestra edad, o al menos eso supuse. De pronto, distinguí el cabello pelirrojo de Nagisa.

"_Allí está…"_ pensé al encontrarla y dirigirme hacia ella, me detuve al percatarme de algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes: se encontraba hablando amistosamente con un chico, seguramente mayor que ella. Me quedé helada contemplando la escena.

Entonces recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos...

Ésa sonrisa que confundió mi corazón cuando nos conocimos. Su cabello corto y rojo como el fuego, sus grandes y brillantes ojos del mismo color, una belleza similar a la de un cuento de hadas. Una personalidad inocente y cálida; nunca ha mostrado más cariño por alguien en especial, ésa forma suya de amar a todo el mundo y disponerse a él es lo que hace tan difícil conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Muchas veces...no, mejor dicho, todo el tiempo me lo pregunto, si Nagisa realmente llegaría a quererme de tal forma como yo a ella. No planeaba enamorarme de aquella compañía que tanto estuve esperando al ingresar a Ichigo-sha... eso fue algo que simplemente pasó. Sin que yo lo quisiera. Un accidente. Mi amor por ella comenzó en el instante en el que nos conocimos, su rostro...similar al de un ángel, su sonrisa tan comprensiva y acogedora; su carácter alegre y esa sonrisa que pareciera hacer feliz al mundo entero. No importaba cómo, pero debía impedir que se marchara.

A través de todo el tiempo que he pasado durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que ella me he dado cuenta de todo. Sus dolores, sus alegrías...sus cualidades y defectos, y me he enamorado de cada parte de su rostro, de cada característica suya. Porque Nagisa-chan es...para mí es... mucho más que una amiga... es una persona, un ángel que pertenece al mundo entero, y éste mundo le pertenece a ella. No puedo soportarlo...aquellos sentimientos de cariñosa amistad se van transformando en posesión.

Pero la he perdido...la he perdido a causa de Shizuma, por su causa ella siempre vuelve a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando no está conmigo, despliega su sonrisa y su amabilidad con otras personas. ¡¿Cómo podría perdonarle¡¿A aquella persona que he estado esperando hace años?! Su sonrisa fue hiriendo mi corazón, hasta de manera totalmente subconsciente, me he obsesionado de ella, y simplemente como es ahora quiero protegerle.

Tras mis pensamientos, Mientras conversaba animosamente con el muchacho, la cogí bruscamente del brazo y le obligué a bajarnos en la parada que seguía. Nagisa se quejó bastante mientras la tironeaba, ya que parecía divertida con aquél extraño chico, sin embargo no me hacía ninguna gracia que OTRA VEZ alguien estuviera ligando con ella. Al bajarnos, mi expresión era molesta y desinhibida.

- ¡¿Qué fue todo eso, Tamao-chan?! – me preguntó, sobándose la mano que le había forcejeado.

- Nagisa-chan, no porque salgamos poco de la residencia vayas a andarle a hablando a cualquier persona...¡es muy peligroso! – la regañé.

- Pero, Tamao-ch...

- ¡Vamos!

Fui cortante y fría, Nagisa se quedó sin palabras, pero era lo justo y necesario...ella es totalmente inofensiva. Con una mente incapaz de ver más que las dobles intenciones de aquellos que quisiesen dañarle o aprovecharse de su persona. Debo protegerle, soy la única que tiene ésa labor tan importante...¿cómo explicarle a Nagisa lo irresistible que era a los ojos de cualquiera? Malditas sean las personas que quieren alejarla de mí...

Así, finalmente hicimos la tarea en un parque cercano, al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron de manera normal. Aunque lo intenté muchas veces, no podía dejar de pensar en mi dulce compañera de cuarto y en lo que me había descontrolado al haberla visto ésos con muchachos. Recuerdo que una vez me armé de valor y le dije 'te quiero', sin embargo ella solo lo interpretó como una muestra de cariño entre mejores amigas o algo así. A partir de ése día, decidí nunca volver a hablarle sobre eso. Recordaba ésto cuando me encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia mi salón:

- Disculpa, Suzumi-san ¿no es así? – preguntó una chica de segundo año.

- Sí¿qué se te ofrece? – pregunté curiosa.

- Emm...etto...¿sabes si Nagisa-san se encuentra en el salón? La he estado buscando por todas partes y no...

"_Ah, otra vez eso..."_ pensé, cambiando a mi expresión usualmente tranquila a una un poco más frívola, observando a la pequeña chica sosteniendo unas galletas envueltas en un paquetito, balbuceando con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora que el Día de los Enamorados está tan cerca... ha habido muchas chicas preparando regalos a sus amadas:

-...Suzumi-san¿pudiera usted entregarle esto de mi parte? – sentenció finalmente la chica.

Ella extendió el paquetito hacia mí con suma ternura. Hice una pausa, mientras ella esperaba mi respuesta. No le miré a los ojos, pero después de pensarlo un rato, fingí una sonrisa:

- Por supuesto, yo misma se las entregaré a Nagisa...- mentí.

- ¡¿En serio?!...¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó ella, saliéndose de emoción.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pensando para mis adentros que ya era la cuarta vez en el día que me preguntan por Nagisa. Aunque me cueste afrontarlo, es bastante popular entre los chicas de todos los grados, cosa que a la única que le molesta es a mí. Sin embargo, si he aprendido a mantener mis sentimientos en secreto, sabré contenerme a minucias como éstas.

O eso creo... Era la cuarta vez que tiraba a la basura algún regalo obsequiado a Nagisa...

Me sentía traicionera y mezquina, pero no permitiría que nadie interfiriera entre mi querida Nagisa y yo...la verdad...definitivamente...nadie la separaría de mí...

Durante la noche, Nagisa no volvía a 'nuestra' habitación, seguramente se encontraría con Shizuma. Yo estaba en el escritorio, otra vez sin poder estudiar, absorta en mis pensamientos. Con cautela me levanté del escritorio y apagué las luces. Me lancé sobre la cama de Nagisa, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, presionando tan fuerte mi rostro contra la almohada, sintiendo su delicioso aroma y a la vez ahogándome en él. Desde que estoy consciente de lo que siento, no ha habido ninguna noche en la que he podido dormir con tranquilidad. Para mí, ha sido demasiado difícil el dormir en la misma habitación que ella...

Días después encontré una carta sin firmar en mi casillero. Era de una admiradora secreta, no pude soportar tales palabras y boté la carta. Sin quererlo, había alimentado una ambición en mi interior: deseaba pertenecerle a Nagisa, y que ella me perteneciese a mí. Durante mucho tiempo, he estado intentando alejarla de Shizuma, sin resultado... alejarla de ése dolor de no ser correspondida, que yo tan bien conozco. Me he encargado de protegerla como la mejor amiga que soy, sin embargo, aquél sentimiento de afecto que yo siempre he tenido hacia ella me está consumiendo, transformándose en 'amor'.

A partir de los días subsiguientes seguía recibiendo cartas y declaraciones que rechacé sin pensar. El sábado, me acerqué al gimnasio donde vi la escena más hermosa que mi patética imaginación pudo observar. Nagisa se encontraba en bañador, nadando ida y vuelta a la piscina del gimnasio. Parecía una hermosa sirena, de delgado contorno y brillantes ojos. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a ella. Cuando parecía haber terminado, le extendí mi mano. Ella subió la mirada y pareció sorprendida de verme allí.

No recuerdo cuál fue la primera vez que ella me vio sonreírle con sinceridad, sin embargo, ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Aunque mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por sus ojos, no titubeé cuando ella cogió mi mano. Salió de la piscina con mi ayuda, yo le observaba.

Pudo parecer que mis ojos devoraban su cuerpo: estaba mojada y su cuerpo tiritaba de frío, le entregué una toalla con un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Fue entonces cuando ella aceptó el gesto con su acostumbrada sonrisa. En el momento en el que contemplé su cuerpo…tan descubierto, creí que iba a dejarme impulsar por mis sentimientos, pero me contuve. Tan frágil, su piel tan blanca, su pecho tan cálido. Ella se dirigía a las duchas mientras mi deseo crecía, me apoyé contra la pared y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. _"Quiero tocarla…"_ repitió mi mente una y otra vez, como un ferviente deseo que se repartía por cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Me metí a los camarines, mientras ella seguía en las duchas, me abracé a sus ropas... _"Solamente mía...Nagisa...quiero que solo seas mía...No podría perdonar a nadie que quisiese alejarte de mí..."_ repetía mi mente, aún esperándola, como siempre...abrazándome a su negro uniforme.

Ésa misma tarde me dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento, iba a llegar tarde ya que me había quedado esperando a Nagisa. Por alguna razón no había llegado a 'nuestra' habitación así que decidí salir a buscarla. Corrí por todo Astraea, intentando reconocer su pelirrojo cabello.

Sujetaba un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, sin previo aviso se había puesto a llover…¿dónde podría estar Nagisa en éstos momentos? Con éstos pensamientos en mi mente, corría mirando a todos lados, hasta que entonces...Las conseguí ver a lo lejos. Bajo un solo paraguas y bien mimetizadas entre la lluvia…Nagisa se besaba con Shizuma...

Mis pies dejaron de correr...Lo había olvidado...

"_Qué extraño…ha empezado a llover, y apenas estamos en primavera"_ repitió mi mente, sintiendo a mis ojos llorar. Al ver ésa escena mis sentidos parecían desaparecer. El silencio se presentó durante varios minutos. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el concreto desenterró aquél dolor grabado en mí. Corrí hasta Ichigo-sha con el rostro caliente y húmedo, entré a 'nuestra' habitación sin mirar a nadie, solo me di una ducha, esperando que el agua caliente se llevara mis lágrimas y mi sufrimiento.

Durante mucho tiempo, me había gustado llamarle 'nuestra habitación' ya que es aquí donde nosotras tenemos tiempo para las dos, y porque es éste el lugar donde mejor me siento, de cualquiera de Astraea o del mundo. Pero había olvidado que Nagisa...tenía otro lugar favorito... un lugar que le gustaba mucho más que éste...Otra vez, lo había olvidado.

Más tarde había comenzado a estudiar, mirando inquieta el reloj. Ya oscurecía, y ella no había regresado. Recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos días, comencé a aceptar la realidad de que jamás Nagisa pensaría en tener algo conmigo...solo soy...una compañera de habitación... Éste pensamiento se volvió tan triste que me eché a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tarde por la noche, con el cuerpo entumecido del frío, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando sentí la perilla de la puerta y pasos que entraban. Finalmente...había llegado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. _"Bienvenida...Nagisa-chan..." _susurré en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, derramando lágrimas.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces.

La lluvia interminable por fin se ha detenido, pero…la tormenta en mi corazón aún continúa. Otra vez Nagisa llegó tarde por la noche, y se fue directo a la habitación... sí, a "ésa" habitación. Ésta vez he esperado despierta su llegada... mientras recuerdo lo ocurrido con melancolía en mis ojos... prometo no volver a arrepentirme jamás.

Nadie en Ichigo-sha había visto mi figura espectral entrar en el salón de música. Aún no me he puesto el pijamas y sé que algo terrible ocurrirá al regresar a ésa habitación... pero aún así... lo entenderé. Con decisión he decidido abandonar mi represión y a aceptar la realidad... miré unos segundos el piano junto a mí. Con desprecio recordé la melodía que alguna vez escuché que Shizuma tocó en él.

Me giré y decidí encaminarme por las escaleras en penumbras de nuestra amada residencia... no pienso tolerarlo más...no importa cómo, Nagisa debe saber la verdad...aunque los resultados fuesen catastróficos...más que nadie... yo... _"Nagisa-chan..."_

Al llegar, me paro delante de la puerta de, antes, 'nuestra' habitación. Lentamente giro la manija, donde sumergida en la oscuridad, Nagisa duerme apacible en su cama. Me acerco a pasos sigilosos, cuidando el no despertarla, le observo algo azorada: una expresión de calma, su pecho descubierto y sus rojos cabellos delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Mi rostro sonrojado, mis pasos acercándosele cada vez más...recuerdo con tristeza todos los recuerdos que hemos vivido juntas, en aquella habitación de la Residencia Ichigo...

"_Nagisa-chan..."_

La miro con atención...

"_...No puedo, retener más mis sentimientos..."_

Acaricio su frente con suavidad...

"_Espero algún día me perdones..."_

Me inclino hacia ella, sintiendo su delicada respiración...

- Nagisa-chan... - se escucha mi susurro inaudible, mientras mi deseo de besarle aumenta mientras me acerco.

- Tamao...chan... – murmuraron sus labios en la oscuridad.

Sobresaltada, me alejo de ella bruscamente... recuerdo con repudio mi acción y avergonzada me llevo la mano a la boca. Nagisa lentamente abre los ojos y con confusión se incorpora. Mientras mi mirada no expresa más que sorpresa y temor, ella se sienta sobre la cama y me observa con una tímida sonrisa. Le quedé observando con miedo...completamente atravesada... difícilmente podría contener lágrimas en ése momento...

Sin embargo, ella me sonríe con calidez, bosteza un momento y se restriega los ojos. Es posible...¿qué no se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones?...Nuevamente me maldigo a mí misma...soy igual que esos chicos, soy igual que todos aquellos que quieren poseerla...sin resultados...soy igual de impura y egoísta...

Entre mis oscuros pensamientos, una luz me interrumpe...siento a Nagisa, quien me extiende la mano, haciéndome una invitación.

"_Nagisa-chan..."_

Aguanto la respiración... atónita... pero no dudo en sujetarla y sentarme junto a ella. Nagisa me sonríe y acaricia mis mejillas enrojecidas, intentando tranquilizar mis nervios. Bajando la mano hasta mis hombros... me sujeta con firmeza... me atrae a ella.

Me sobresalto un poco, pero no he podido rechazar un ofrecimiento como ése. Sus ojos carmesí mirando directamente a los míos, su respiración me acelera el corazón…su cuerpo cada vez más próximo al mío. Difícilmente puedo curvar los labios cuando ella los había besado con delicadeza.

Mis ojos se quedaron expectantes ante tal reacción...

Su boca rozó la mía sin rechazo. Con desesperación, pasé mis manos por sus hombros, sujetándolos con fuerza. Me aferré a ella como había querido hacerlo en mis sueños más pervertidos...abrazándome a su cuerpo me eché un poco hacia atrás, buscando intensificar el beso. Nuevamente me sentí sucia e impura...como si realmente estuviese obligando a Nagisa a hacer esto...tras pensamientos como éste, unas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos otra vez...

La falta de aire me obligó a soltarle, con la misma lentitud con la que ella me había besado. Al separarnos, me abracé a ella, hundí mi rostro en su hombro desnudo, intentando ocultar mi llanto, susurrando:

- Por favor perdóname...Nagisa-chan...- supliqué.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me acogió en sus brazos con ternura, como siempre soñé que lo hiciera...era un momento perfecto...simplemente perfecto. Por solo esa vez, tuve la oportunidad de tener a Nagisa solo para mí... estaba tan contenta...me preguntaba hasta cuando iba a durar toda esa felicidad...pero por algún motivo...me hizo llorar...

Solo lloré...incesablemente, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza y decía suaves palabras...

"_Solamente mía...Nagisa-chan...solo mía..."_

Finalmente me di cuenta de aquello que no me atreví jamás a admitir...siempre lo supe en mi mente, pero mi corazón confuso se empeñó en negarlo...ahora finalmente...lo sé...y acepto ésta realidad con pesar y lágrimas...

Yo amo a Nagisa.

La amo más que a cualquier cosa en éste mundo.

Éste amor no correspondido que guardo en mi interior...

Se transforma en una gélida obsesión...

Aún así...no me quiero soltar de ella...Me he aferrado a su calor y a su sonrisa, no puedo vivir sin ella. Mis enfermizos pensamientos me hacen sentir nuevamente indigna de cuidar de mi compañera de habitación...

Remordimiento...pesar...amor...

Todos esos sentimientos se acumulan en éste intenso abrazo, del cual me aferro cada vez más, y sin poder yo evitarlo, desaparece como una ilusión frente a mis ojos..._"Es hora de despertar..."_

Al despertar ésa mañana, me encontraba en la habitación... traía el pijama puesto.

"_Acaso…¿sólo fue un sueño?"_ me dije con resignación.

Sacudí la cabeza y me bajé de la cama, aún estaba algo dormida...sin embargo, me encontré con una sorpresa: sobre el escritorio, junto a mis cuadernos de la escuela, se encontraba un desayuno preparado. Jugo de naranja, un sándwich y un pedazo de panqueque recién preparado.

Hice una pausa antes de probarles.

La única persona capaz de haber hecho esto era...

...Aquella con la que compartía la misma habitación.

Le di mordisco.

Poco a poco, mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos y mis labios comenzaron a distinguir su sabor…de mis mejillas rodaron lágrimas una vez más.

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

--

**Nota: **Espero les haya gustado n-n este es mi primer fanfic Yuri, me entusiasme mucho en hacerlo. Antes pensaba en hacer un Yaya x Hikari, pero lo dejare para otra ocasion xD me encanta aquel sentimiento posesivo que tiene Tamao sobre Nagisa asi que decidi hacerlo basandome un poco en Yamibou xD por eso muchas escenas coincidiran con esa serie, la verdad es que queria hacer un fic de ese Anime pero no hay seccion para Carnelian aqui u-u en fin, espero les haya gustado n-n

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


End file.
